This invention relates to timekeeping wrist watches, and in particular to a watch case and metal bracelet assembly in which the complementary components of the bracelet are detachably linked to the ends of the case in a manner simulating a "soldered look."
In conventional modern watches, the timekeeping movement is housed within a metal case provided with a pair of projecting lugs at either end. Each pair of lugs is bridged by a retractable cross bar having spring-biased pins or pintles extending axially therefrom to be received within small cavities formed in the lugs. The watch strap or bracelet associated with the case may be fabricated of leather, plastic, metal or other flexible material, the strap being constituted by two complementary components whose adjacent ends terminate in a buckle, a clasp or other means to join the components together at a position appropriate to the size of the wearer's wrist. The other ends or tails of the strap components are in a looped formation or are provided with a fixture having a transverse bore to admit the cross bar, thereby linking the components to the case.
The conventional case and bracelet arrangement makes it a relatively simple matter to couple or decouple the strap or bracelet components. In order, therefore, to replace a worn bracelet with a fresh bracelet of the same or a different design, one need only displace the pintles inwardly with a suitable tool to release the cross bar from the lugs, after which the bars are removed from the worn bracelet component and inserted in the loops or bores of the fresh components which are then linked to the projecting lugs of the case.
From the standpoint of aesthetics or ornamental design, a conventional linked case and bracelet assembly in which the case is provided with opposing pairs of projecting lugs is incompatible with modern design trends. Current design directions reflect the "minimilist" school of art and is toward extreme simplicity and the avoidance of detail. In order, therefore, to create a watch case and bracelet having a severe and uncluttered appearance, it is now the practice with metal bracelets to weld or solder the bracelet components to the ends of a case having no projecting lugs. This simple integration of bracelet and case has an appearance that is often referred in the trade to as the "soldered look."
The "soldered look," though it satisfies modern design trends, has distinct practical drawbacks. If the bracelet is worn or damaged and in need of replacement, or the wearer wishes to replace an existing metal bracelet with a bracelet having a different ornamental appearance, he cannot do so, for the bracelet is permanently integrated with the case. Hence, to replace a damaged bracelet one must first take the watch movement out of the case and insert it into a new integrated case and bracelet combination, even though the case may still be in good condition.